helloprojectfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Haru ~THE INSPIRATION!~
Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Haru ~THE INSPIRATION!~ (モーニング娘。'17コンサートツアー春〜THE INSPIRATION！〜) war Morning Musume '17's Frühlings Konzert Tour. Sie ging vom 18.März bis 13.August.2017. Das war das 1ste konzert mit der 13.Generation's Mitglieder Kaga Kaede and Yokoyama Reina. Das Konzert am 13.Juni in Nippon Budokan war Live im BS Sky PerfecTV! Auf der DVD und Blu-ray ist das Konzert vom 23.Juni zu sehen und kam offiziel am 20.September 2017 herraus.Die Blu-ray hat ein Live Photobuch inklusive. Setliste Eröffnungszeremonie # Performance Variiert * Real☆Little☆Girl - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido (5/3 only) * Uruwashi no Camellia - Tsubaki Factory (5/26 only) Haupt Show # VTR # BRAND NEW MORNING # Melodie (One・Two・Three (Updated),Souda! We're ALIVE (Updated) + Help me!! (Updated) (Remix) Ren'ai Hunter (Updated) + Ren'ai Revolution 21 (Updated) (Remix)) # SONGS # Sou ja nai # Ai no Gundan # Mic # Watashi no Nanni mo Wakacchanai # Sexy Cat no Enzetsu # Tokyo to Iu Katasumi # Mic # Peformance Variiert (Silver no Udedokei - Fukumura Mizuki, Yokoyama Reina (mit Ikuta Erina, Kaga Kaede als Rapper's) (Give me Love - (10th Gen, 13th Gen) (Please! Jiyuu no Tobira - 11th Gen, 12th Gen, 13th Gen)) # Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari ('17 Ver.) # Loving you forever # Mic # Morning Coffee # Melodie HOW DO YOU LIKE JAPAN? ~Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka?~ ⇒ TOP! ⇒ Wakuteka Take a chance (Updated) ⇒ Ikimasshoi! ⇒ Moonlight night ~Tsukiyo no Ban da yo~ ⇒ What is LOVE? # Mic # Seishun Say A-HA # Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai # Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke # Mic # Inspiration! Zugabe 24.Jealousy Jealousy (mit Morito Chisaki nur am 13.8.) 25.Mic 26.Bravo! (mit Morito Chisaki nur am 13.8. ) DVD/Blu-ray Liederliste # Polog (nur auf Blu-ray) |Cover2 = MM17-THEINSPIRATION-DVDcover.jpg|Caption2 = DVD Cover}} # Eröffnung # BRAND NEW MORNING # Melodie: One•Two•Three (Updated) ⇒ Souda! We're ALIVE (Updated) ⇒ Help me!! (Updated) ⇒ Ren'ai Hunter (Updated) ⇒ Ren'ai Revolution 21 (Updated) # SONGS # Sou ja nai # Ai no Gundan # Mic # Watashi no Nanni mo Wakacchanai # Sexy Cat no Enzetsu # Tokyo to Iu Katasumi # Mic # Silver no Udedokei - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina # Give me Love - Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina # Please! Jiyuu no Tobira - Oda Sakura, Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane, Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina # Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari (Morning Musume '17 Haru Tour Ver.) # Loving you forever # Mic # Morning Coffee # Melodie: HOW DO YOU LIKE JAPAN? ~Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka?~ ⇒ TOP! ⇒ Wakuteka Take a chance (Updated) ⇒ Ikimasshoi! ⇒ Moonlight night ~Tsukiyo no Ban da yo~ ⇒ What is LOVE? # Mic # Seishun Say A-HA # Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai # Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke # Mic # Inspiration! # Jealousy Jealousy【Zugabe】 # Mic【Zugabe】 # Happy Daisakusen【Zugabe】 # Bravo!【Zugabe】 # Ende Mitwirkende Mitglieder * 9te Generation:Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina * 10te Generation:Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka * 11te Generation:Oda Sakura * 12te Generation:Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane * 13te Generation:(Debüt Tour): Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina * 14te Generation:Morito Chisaki (13.8. nur bei der zugabe dabei) Bei der Eröffnungszeremonie * Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido (nur am 3.5.) * Ota Haruka * Sato Hikari * Ishiguri Kanami * Kawano Minori * Kitagawa Ryo * Kudo Yume * Yamazaki Mei